El Martillo de Lucifer
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El peor enemigo del comando SG-1 regresa por ultima vez. Junto con su ejercito de clones y una poderosa astronave a su disposicion, Lucifer pretende acabar con la Tierra de una vez por todas usando una superarma de destrucción masiva, capaz de convertir al Sol en una Nova. ¿Podra el SG-1 detenerle a tiempo antes de que incinere al planeta?
1. Prologo

**"EL MARTILLO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**Nota del Autor: **"El Martillo de Lucifer" es continuación de mi anterior fanfic del SG-1, "El Testamento de Lucifer".

Tanith, el Cazador de Goa'ulds es un personaje ficticio de mi invención que ya había salido en un anterior relato de mi autoría ("La Muerte del Goa'uld").

* * *

**PROLOGO **

**TANITH **

Soy Tanith, de los Tok'ra.

Soy un Cazador de Goa'ulds. Quizás, el mejor que ha existido.

Fui entrenado para enfrentar al peligro y el Alto Consejo Tok'ra solo me convoca únicamente cuando la misión a tratar lo contiene y en extremo.

Generalmente, ir tras los pasos de los derrotados Señores del Sistema, hoy en día, es el perfecto sinónimo de riesgo…

La misión esta vez parecía sencilla. Al menos, al comienzo… luego, me daría cuenta de mi error.

Tanabris se parecía a cualquier otro planeta: un sol, una luna, bosques verdes, grandes lagos… Lo usual, digamos. Los tanabrianos eran igualmente comunes; una raza humanoide atravesando un periodo evolutivo medio. Si buscara equivalentes, diría que Tanabris esta en la Edad Media de los Tau'ri de la Tierra.

La taberna en donde me encontraba al comenzar esta historia era como cualquier otra de su clase: olía mal, estaba llena hasta el cuello de borrachos y uno de ellos en especial, cerca de la barra, llamó mi atención cuando interceptó a la chica encargada de servir las bebidas con la clara intención de manosearla sin su permiso.

No suelo inmiscuirme mucho en asuntos de lugareños, pero sucede que me desagradan en extremo los actos bárbaros de algunos seres particularmente ofensivos, por lo que, a riesgo de llamar la atención (lo opuesto a mi misión) me levanté de mi asiento y encaré al sujeto, aferrándolo por una mano.

-A la dama no le gusta que la toquen, señor – dije. Fui seco y duro con el tono, pero me cuidé de no utilizar mi gruesa voz de Tok'ra, limitándome a usar tan solo la de mi huésped humano, Haffron. Las sospechas no serian tan inquisitivas si el que habla lo hacia tan solo como un humano normal y no como un alienígena.

El sujeto borracho, sorprendido por mi acto, soltó a la muchacha y se volvió para mirarme. Era un tipo alto, barbudo, y olía a cerveza hasta el alma. Sonrió, burlón, con los ojos enfebrecidos por el alcohol y apartándose de mí, sacó de entre sus ropas de campesino un cuchillo.

-Vaya… Tal parece que el forastero quiere pelea. ¿A que si, eh? – dijo, arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera - ¡Ven y te daré un buen recuerdo de nuestro pueblo, maldito!

El escándalo que aquel hombre hacia provocó el silencio entre los reunidos y que algunos pares de ojos (muchos nublados por la bebida) se fijaran en nosotros. Maldije por lo bajo mi impetuosidad y alcé las manos, tratando de que aquello no avanzara mas de adonde llegó… gesto por demás inútil en aquella situación.

-No he venido a pelear – declaré – Solo estoy de paso.

-Si. ¡De paso a la muerte! – gritó el campesino borracho y se abalanzó sobre mí con su cuchillo en alto.

Nada podía hacer, salvo defenderme. Paré su ataque con una estocada y un golpe de puño directo a su rostro. Soltó el arma y mientras se tambaleaba, lo tomé de las solapas de su traje y lo empujé por la barra, hasta hacerlo salir de la taberna por una ventana.

Primero el silencio, luego las risas, aplausos y brindis festejaron mi accionar. Me sentía algo turbado pero a la vez halagado. Tal parecía que había cometido un acto heroico aprobado por la comunidad local.

-¡Eso fue magnifico! – exclamó la muchacha acosada, dejando la bandeja con las bebidas en la barra. Era rubia y llevaba puesto un largo vestido marrón, con un blanco delantal atado a la cintura - ¡En todo este tiempo, nadie había puesto en su lugar a Ruk! ¡Bien hecho, forastero!

-No ha sido nada. En realidad, no saldrá muy herido de la golpiza – observé, confundido. A toda respuesta, la muchacha rió y me invitó a beber una cerveza… totalmente gratis.

-La casa paga esta vez – dijo, guiñándole un ojo al tabernero, quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras llenaba la jarra – A propósito, me llamo Ayleen… y tienes pinta de guerrero, forastero. ¿No serás acaso algunos de esos… Jaffa?

Su tono era suspicaz. Tal vez intentaba, a su manera, sacarme información. Seria mejor ir con cuidado, pensé. Ella ni nadie debía saber que yo era un Tok'ra y mucho menos, un Cazador de Goa'ulds.

-Tal vez – dije, siguiendo el juego, pero en la dirección contraria a lo que ella pretendía – En realidad, busco información… sobre alguien – hice una pausa. Tomé un trago de cerveza y sonreí – Tal vez puedas ayudarme, Ayleen.

-Me encantaría – respondió y su tono de voz se volvió confidente - ¿Cómo se llama la personita que vienes a buscar? Tal vez la conozca…

La miré, directamente a los ojos. Ahora vería cual seria su reacción cuando le dijera el nombre.

-Lucifer.

La reacción no fue del todo inesperada. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y comenzó a echar miradas frenéticas hacia todos lados. A continuación, me agarró de un brazo y me llevó disimuladamente a un apartado rincón, para hablar.

-¿Estas loco, forastero? ¿O acaso eres suicida? – me dijo. Por el tono de su voz, hablaba en serio - ¡Buscas a un Goa'uld!

…Y no a cualquiera, me vi forzado a reconocer. Casi tuve la misma reacción que ella la primera vez que el Alto Consejo Tok'ra me encargó la misión.

Lucifer, el Traidor, el Rebelde. En un pasado remoto, se opuso al gobierno de Ra y los Señores del Sistema, ansiando el Poder total. Hubo un conflicto, en la luna de Netu y el Goa'uld fue derrotado, siendo expulsado de la galaxia.

Pero dicen que el Mal nunca muere y no cesa en sus intentos. Este Señor del Sistema menor regresaría, 6 años atrás, para amenazar las vidas de todos, incluidas las de los Tau'ri del SG-1. Hubo una GRAN batalla y Lucifer fue destruido…*

* **(Ver mis fanfics del SG-1 "La Trilogía de Lucifer": "La Rebelión de Lucifer", "Lucifer" y "La Venganza de Lucifer", para más información. Nota del Autor) **

¿Dije "destruido"? Hace unos meses, nada mas, nos enteramos que lejos estábamos de pensar esto, cuando los Tau'ri del SG-1 se contactaron con nosotros y nos contaron sobre la aparición de un clon de Lucifer… y de un nuevo demente plan para destruir el Universo.*

* **(Acontecimientos ocurridos en "El Testamento de Lucifer", mi anterior fanfic del SG-1. Nota del Autor) **

Conociendo todo esto, el Alto Consejo Tok'ra se reunió y deliberó una solución. Fue cuando me llamaron y me encargaron la misión…

Los Tau'ri vencieron al clon de Lucifer, pero no antes de que éste huyera al espacio, dejando una estela de una nueva posibilidad de regresar y amenazarnos a todos.

Y ahí estaba yo, Tanith, el ilustre Cazador de Goa'ulds… tras los pasos de un enemigo formidable, al cual debía destruir **para siempre**.

-¿Para que vas tras los pasos de ese ser? – me preguntó Ayleen. Su preocupación era mas que evidente - ¡Es una locura!

-Entonces oíste hablar de él.

-¿Estas tonto o qué? Media galaxia sabe de él. Puede que no hablen alto, pero las cosas se comentan… **y mucho**.

-¿Qué cosas?

Me observó inquisitivamente un buen rato, antes de responder.

-Tú no eres un Jaffa, decididamente – sentenció. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor con temor – A lo mejor eres un espía Goa'uld… ¡No sé que hago hablando contigo!

Le coloqué una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla. Aquello pareció funcionar un poco.

-No soy espía… pero debo saber adonde se oculta Lucifer y cuales son sus nuevos planes. Por favor, Ayleen, si sabes algo…

-Estas empecinado en ser héroe, parece – suspiró - ¿Eres un Tok'ra, verdad? – preguntó.

No respondí. Sonrió, suspicaz.

-Lo sabía. No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes?

-Nunca dije eso. Yo…

Se inclinó hacia mí y sorprendentemente me besó en la boca. Luego, separándose, me susurró rápidamente al oído unas palabras antes de volver a su trabajo…

-En la plaza del pueblo. Esta noche… Ven con cuidado, por favor.

La miré volver a sus deberes en la taberna y consideré qué hacer. _¿Podía confiar en ella? _

No tenía mas remedio. Necesitaba información y urgente… a costa de que fuera una trampa, incluso.

La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

El pueblo dormía, silencioso, en la noche.

Esperé a Ayleen en el lugar acordado. Bajo mis ropas (un conveniente disfraz de campesino forastero) llevaba mi arma Zat lista, por si las dudas.

No ignoraba que la cita podría ser una trampa, como ya he dicho, pero era mejor que nada. Si me apresaban, me las arreglaría para escapar e informar al Alto Consejo Tok'ra todo lo que averiguara. Si nada ocurría y era conducido a una pista buena… cumpliría mi misión hasta el final.

Un ruido, cerca entre las sombras, desvió mi atención. Me volví, palpando bajo mis ropas mi arma y enfrenté a quien viniera por mí.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunté.

La figura salio al descubierto.

Era Ayleen.

Vestía sus ropas de la taberna, bajo un manto con capucha. Por la expresión de su rostro, seguía preocupada.

-¿Estas solo?- preguntó.

-¿Y tú?

-Vengo sola… como acordamos

Enmudeció. Me le acerqué, para poderla ver mejor bajo la luz de la luna de Tanabris.

…Era realmente hermosa y muy joven…

-Todavía no sé tu nombre – me dijo.

-Como me llamo, no importa – retruqué – Me dijiste que tienes información del Goa'uld Lucifer. Necesito esa información, Ayleen.

Asintió y echó otra mirada a las casas vecinas, antes de volver a hablar.

-Hace meses, él llego aquí, a Tanabris, buscando mano de obra. Ofreció grandes recompensas y poder a quienes le siguieran. En Tanabris escasean los recursos monetarios y cualquier ofrecimiento de poder y de riquezas es bienvenido, incluso de parte de un falso dios Goa'uld…

-De modo que le siguieron.

-Algunos. La gran mayoría, lo admito. Pero no todos estamos de acuerdo con vendernos al mejor postor.

-Entiendo. ¿Y que sucedió? ¿Por qué buscaba mano de obra Lucifer aquí?

-Se rumorea que esta construyendo un arma – Ayleen bajó la voz, aterrada – No un arma cualquiera, sino algo llamado "El Martillo de Lucifer". Un arma tan, pero tan devastadora que los planetas caerán ante él.

Silencio. Mientras digería las palabras de Ayleen, comprendí la magnitud del peligro que acechaba. Pero claro, había más…

-Hay más.

-Dime.

-Lucifer no esta solo ni es uno. No entiendo como es esto, pero le rodean copias de él.

-¿Copias?

-Duplicados. Como los hermanos gemelos. Vinieron la última vez para contratar a más gente. Eran un montón, pero tengo la sensación que son más que esos que vi… - Ayleen hizo una pausa. Tartamudeo luego al decir – Yo… creo que son una Legión.

Se estremeció y le imité. Yo sabía lo que me quería decir.

Las copias de Lucifer solo podían ser clones.

¡De modo que el maldito había logrado duplicarse en cientos! Era una forma atroz de perpetuarse en la existencia. Uno era destruido y otro ocupaba su lugar.

Ya sabía bastante, pero me quedaba por averiguar una última cosa.

-Ayleen, debes decirme donde se oculta Lucifer, donde se esconde su arma… por favor.

La muchacha iba a hablar cuando un ruido muy fuerte nos asaltó a ambos. De repente una enfurecida turba de campesinos liderados por Ruk, el borracho de la taberna, irrumpió en la plaza. Iban todos armados.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Tal y como el Amo dijo! _**¡Atrapen a la traidora y al forastero! **_

Saqué mi arma Zat y disparé. Les di a varios campesinos furibundos antes de que con Ayleen echáramos a correr. De cerca, la multitud iracunda nos siguió.

-¡Tenemos que buscar refugio! – grité, mientras disparaba - ¡Nos van a alcanzar!

Corrimos. Huimos por varios callejones, hasta caer en uno sin salida.

-¡Es el fin! ¡Estamos atrapados! – Ayleen me agarró del brazo, aterrorizada.

-¡No! - exclamé y mientras la multitud se nos venia encima, un destello de luz se produjo a nuestro alrededor, en ese momento.

Los campesinos retrocedieron espantados, cuando unos Anillos de Transporte se elevaron en el aire… y nos teleportaron a ambos lejos de sus garras…

**Fin del Prologo **

**Continuara… **


	2. Uno

**"EL MARTILLO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 1 **

CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC, TIEMPO DESPUES.

SALA DE REUNIONES

El General Landry esperó pacientemente a que todo el SG-1 ocupara sus asientos antes de informarles sobre la importante misión que deberían enfrentar…

-Iré al grano – dijo, haciendo una pausa dramática para observar el rostro de todos – Lucifer ha vuelto.

Ni la Coronel Carter, ni el doctor Daniel Jackson, ni Teal'c dijeron nada. Solo Cameron Mitchell, el otro Coronel importante del equipo, pareció recibir la noticia con entusiasmo.

-¡Ya era hora! Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a ver a ese granuja.

-Es increíble – Jackson se sumó a la noticia, pero a diferencia de Mitchell, lo hizo con pesar y desgano - ¡Hubiera jurado que habíamos visto lo ultimo de él en nuestro encuentro anterior!

-Nos equivocamos, según parece – Carter se volvió hacia el General - ¿Qué datos tenemos, señor? ¿Cómo sabe que regresó una vez más?

-Acabo de ser informado por nuestros contactos con los Tok'ra – Landry le tendió un legajo a Sam – Al parecer, tenían a uno de los suyos investigando el paradero de nuestro enemigo y qué hacia… cuando cayó capturado.

Carter les pasó el legajo a sus compañeros, para que lo leyeran. Teal'c enarcó una ceja al ver el nombre del Tok'ra capturado por Lucifer.

-Tanith, el Cazador – dijo.

-¿Te suena?

-Ciertamente. Es conocido por todos los Jaffas – explicó – Lo entrenaron para cazar y destruir Señores del Sistema derrotados. Nos ayudó hace tiempo a atrapar a algunos…

-Ese es nuestro chico – Landry señaló a una foto de él – Averiguaba sobre Lucifer cuando lo apresaron.

-Inaudito. Tanith es el MEJOR en lo suyo – Teal'c meneó la cabeza, serio – Si Lucifer lo atrapó, entonces…

-Los Tok'ra le creen vivo todavía – se apresuró a aclarar el General – Dicen que Tanith investigaba acerca de una supuesta nueva arma de destrucción que Lucifer estaba desarrollando, en contra de nosotros.

-Miren nada más. Yo diría que nuestro sabandija interplanetario no se rinde – comentó Mitchell con ironía – Habría que darle un premio por el malo mas creativo de todos.

-Los Tok'ra quieren que rescatemos a Tanith de las garras de Lucifer – continuó el General Landry – Concretamente esa es la misión que tengo que encargarles.

Jackson se puso de pie.

-Con el debido respeto, señor… Esto será un desvío en nuestros planes de encontrar el arma de Merlín en contra de los Ori.

-Lo sé, doctor.

-Y no debo dejar de recordarle… a todos, en realidad, que mientras hablamos, a una galaxia de distancia, los Ori preparan su invasión, si lo que Vala nos dijo en nuestro ultimo contacto resulta ser cierto.

-Lo sé… pero tengo órdenes directas del Comité de Supervisión del Proyecto StarGate y del Presidente de la Nación de terminar con el asunto de Lucifer… PARA SIEMPRE.

El General también se puso de pie.

-Dicho lo cual, partirían cuanto antes a las coordenadas que los Tok'ra nos dejaron. Utilizaran todo el apoyo del Prometeo para ello… Buena suerte, chicos. Y a ver si podemos destruir para siempre a este Goa'uld.

* * *

**TANITH **

Ignoraba el destino dado a Ayleen.

Confiaba en que la mantuvieran con vida, como a mí. Por otro lado, viendo lo que me aguardaba, no podía tener muchas esperanzas.

Fui conducido por dos guardias enmascarados, con armaduras de combate negras, hasta un gran salón en el centro de la nave pirámide donde me hallaba (ahora sabia que los Anillos de Transporte nos habían llevado a una Ha'tak que flotaba en orbita de Tanabris) totalmente desarmado e indefenso. Ante mí, con un cristal que permitía una visión panorámica del espacio estelar a sus espaldas, había un trono.

El sujeto sentado en el trono sonrió y sus ojos brillaron fosforescentes. Sabía a quien tenia adelante, por lo que mi temor estaba más que justificado.

¡LUCIFER!

Era un hombre no muy alto, calvo, pero con una curiosa barba y unos bigotes que terminaban en punta. Sobre su cuerpo huésped (el que posesionaba el parásito Goa'uld) llevaba puesta una túnica oscura.

-Estoy honrado – dijo, con una voz gélida y gruesa – Tanith el Cazador. Los Tok'ra realmente deben tomar en serio mi amenaza para mandarte en mi contra.

-Sinceramente, esperaba otra cosa – mi sonrisa socarrona pareció desconcertar al villano – El Gran Lucifer… El Goa'uld mas temido en la galaxia, después de Anubis, claro… poca cosa eres, por lo visto.

Mi bravuconada me salió cara. Uno de los guardias luciferinos de armadura negra me dio una golpiza en el rostro. La acepté sin emitir quejido y fijé mis ojos en el enemigo, desafiante, pese a haber caído en el suelo.

-Bravo. Muy bonita exhibición de valor Tok'ra – se burló Lucifer, aplaudiendo – Por demás, inútil… ¿De veras creías que pasarías desapercibido ante mi red de influencia? El pueblo que visitaste esta lleno de muchos de mis seguidores…

Nada dije. Otro de los guardias me aferró de los cabellos y me obligó a pararme.

-Tu presencia aquí, sin embargo, es de lo más oportuna – continuó diciendo el Lord Goa'uld – Me permite tener un primer testigo ajeno a mi circulo en ver en acción mi nuevo juguetito destructor.

Tragué saliva. De modo que "El Martillo de Lucifer", fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba montado… ¡Y yo iba a averiguar como funcionaba!

Lucifer se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia el ventanal de cristal que daba al espacio. El sol del sistema de Tanabris brillaba a lo lejos, mientras la nave se alejaba a prisa del planeta principal.

-El proceso es muy sencillo, en realidad. Pero el merito mayor no es enteramente mío. Digamos que… recibí algo de "ayuda extra" de un colega muy especial.

Las palabras de Lucifer no tenían el más mínimo sentido para mí. Con un gesto, le indicó a un guardia que le trajera a alguien.

El soldado de armadura oscura volvió un rato después, empujando a un hombre gordo y corpulento, rollizo, que venia masticando una pata de pollo.

-¡OMG! ¡Lucifer, acabas de interrumpir mi estupendo banquete! – dijo el recién llegado, evidentemente otro Goa'uld por su voz gruesa y ultraterrena. Fijó sus ojos en mí y se sobresaltó, dejando caer su comida y parándose de forma cómica detrás de un soldado, con temor - ¡Rayos, truenos y cometas! ¡Tanith el Cazador! – atronó el gordezuelo, respirando con dificultad - ¡Lucifer! ¿Acaso vas a entregarme a este asesino de nuestra raza? ¿Así rompes el pacto que sellamos entre los dos? ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Nerus! ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? – Lucifer habló severamente, fastidiado - ¡Tanith es MI prisionero y ahora mismo le estaba contando acerca de nuestra arma de destrucción!

Al oír aquello, Nerus suspiró aliviado, saliendo de su "escondite" riéndose. Era realmente grotesco… su túnica estaba manchada con restos de comida y no solo se veía mal, incluso… lo olía.

-¡Menos mal! Por poco temía que después de salvarme del fastidioso e insufrible de Baal, fueras a entregarme a este zángano.

Lucifer rió.

-No, mi amigo. Fue una suerte contar con tu… inestimable servicio en la creación de mi arma. Pero la técnica científica es mas lo tuyo que lo mío. Explica, por favor a nuestro invitado como funciona "El Martillo de Lucifer", ¿si?

Nerus se aclaró la garganta. Escupió una flema al suelo y sonrió, empezando la charla, mientras se pavoneaba por toda la sala de trono, petulante.

-Pues es un dispositivo sencillo, devastador y efectivo. Utiliza energía estelar para funcionar y es capaz de convertir cualquier sol en… una supernova en poco tiempo.

-El dispositivo es el arma mas mortal que existe – Lucifer intervino, cruzándose de brazos – Lo utilizaremos para aniquilar a los Tau'ri por completo, convirtiendo su sol en una bomba aniquiladora. Nadie podrá escapar de él, una vez activado…

-¡Maldito demente! ¡Jamás podrás hacer eso! – exclamé, furioso.

Como toda respuesta, Lucifer solo rió. Nerus le acompañó esta vez, provocando un coro de carcajadas insoportables.

-Ya esta hecho. Por cierto, hace rato ordené usar el dispositivo contra el sol de Tanabris – señaló a la lejana estrella tanabriana – Será un buen espectáculo para contemplar, mientras nos alejamos.

Ante mi atónita mirada, mientras la nave Ha'tak se alejaba cada vez mas en el espacio, el sol de Tanabris estallaba en cientos de pedazos llameantes… Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor, dantesco, de pesadilla.

El fuego liberado por la detonación estelar se extendió y en un momento, devoró por completo al planeta, chamuscándolo y reduciéndolo a átomos.

-Magnifico – Lucifer observaba la destrucción cósmica con una expresión de éxtasis malévolo – Puedo imaginarme ya mismo a la Tierra muriendo de igual forma. En un completo orgasmo de fuego, sangre y azufre devastador…

Los ojos del villano brillaron, de deleite. Cerca, Nerus eructó, como bizarro signo de aprobación.

-Ah… Lo había olvidado – Lucifer se acercó adonde yo estaba, todavía cautivo de sus guardias – La muchacha… Ayleen, creo que se llamaba… Como sea, fue liberada, de regreso a Tanabris, por si no lo sabias.

…_No hacia falta que dijera más. Sabía lo que eso significaba… _

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, miré al fuego estelar que consumió al planeta y la ira se apoderó de mí.

Fui veloz. Esa siempre fue mi ventaja. Además, claro, de que no me revisaran en realidad muy a fondo. La cuchilla acoplada a mi brazalete Tok'ra emergió con un ruido seco… y no esperé mucho para lanzarme sobre Lucifer e incrustarla en su pecho.

El Goa'uld abrió la boca en una "O" tremenda y sus ojos centellearon, solo un momento… **antes de morir en mis brazos**.

-¡Maldición! – Nerus retrocedió, horrorizado, escondiéndose tras el trono de su jefe.

Sin detenerme y con la cuchilla en alto, me volví hacia los guardias luciferinos, esperando su ataque.

Ninguno movió siquiera un dedo. Solo se limitaron a reír, sin sentido, ante mi presencia amenazante.

-¿Qué diablos les causa gracia, malditos?

-Tú, Tanith – dijo el primer soldado, señalando al cadáver de Lucifer - ¿En verdad crees que algo tan poderoso puede morir así no mas? ¡Que iluso!

Para mostrar la verdad de sus palabras, el soldado alienígena se sacó su mascara negra… y reveló su rostro oculto.

**¡Fui presa del temor y de la locura al ver que era en realidad una copia exacta del Goa'uld que yo había matado! **

Pero el horror no terminó allí. Cuando el otro soldado se sacó la mascara, vi reflejado el mismo rostro diabólico, duplicado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¡ERAN CLONES!

-Puedes creer que me mataste, Tanith – dijo el primer clon.

-…Pero te aseguro que somos muchos – replicó a su vez el segundo.

-Somos… Soy eterno, Tanith.

-¡Somos Legión!

-¡Jamás seré derrotado!

-¡Y triunfaremos… aniquilándolos a todos!

Coreado por sus risas, sus carcajadas satánicas, fui aturdido por un arma Zat por la espalda. Nerus, temblando de los nervios, la esgrimía.

Fue lo último que supe, por el momento al menos, mientras me sumía en la inconsciencia…

**Continuara… **


	3. Dos

**"EL MARTILLO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**EL SG-1 **

El Prometeo era una de las naves más poderosas que existen. Concebido con la ayuda de los Asgard, el impresionante navío espacial abandonó el Hiperespacio apenas alcanzó las coordenadas del sistema de Tanabris… solo para encontrarse de cara a una nube de plasma, asteroides flotantes y ni un solo rastro de planetas… o de un Sol.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – preguntó Mitchell, desde el Puente de Mando, junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Todos observaban el insólito paisaje a través de las ventanas principales, consternados - ¡Parece que hubiera pasado un equipo de demolición! – se volvió hacia Carter - ¿Son estas las coordenadas reales o hay algún error en la maquina?

Carter, sentada ante una terminal de computadora, escaneó lo que tenia en frente.

-Pues no. Todo esta bien… Este es el sistema de Tanabris – sentenció, leyendo los resultados que aparecían en una pantalla – Al menos, debería serlo.

-No hay planetas – Jackson, desde su puesto en el Puente de Mando, señaló a los asteroides – Pero estas rocas flotantes sugieren que si los hubo… alguna vez.

-¿Qué diablos pasó, entonces? Digo, los planetas no desaparecen así nomás… ¡Ni los soles!

Carter introdujo más datos en su computadora y obtuvo resultados.

-Bien, esto es… insólito.

-¿Qué cosa? – Mitchell conocía aquel tono de voz. Sam lo usaba siempre que descubría cosas generalmente no muy buenas.

-De acuerdo con los datos de los sensores del Prometeo, hubo una detonación solar de enormes proporciones en 1.8 en la escala estelar…

-¿Qué traducido seria…?

-Volaron el Sol de Tanabris en pedazos y el resultante halo de fuego cósmico se tragó al planeta y a todo el sistema entero – dijo Teal'c, parado con los brazos cruzados cerca de Mitchell. La expresión de su rostro era grave… más que la de costumbre.

A Mitchell el almuerzo de la mañana amenazó con írsele a la garganta.

-¿Cuándo dices que volaron ese Sol…? – empezó a preguntar, pero se cortó por la mitad, temeroso de seguir.

El Jaffa, sin embargo, le respondió igual.

-Lucifer tiene efectivamente un arma… capaz de destruir sistemas planetarios enteros, si.

El silencio invadió al Puente de Mando del Prometeo. Ni los operarios ni los técnicos que trabajaban habitualmente allí se animaron a decir algo. La vista de todos estaba puesta en la nube de escombros espaciales que antes fue Tanabris, su Sol y demás.

Mitchell apretó los puños, crispados de la ira, antes de volver a decir algo.

-¿Dónde esta esa rata? ¿Dónde se esconde?

Carter pidió más datos a su computadora.

-Hay un rastro de fotones… Lo que indica que una nave pasó por aquí – dijo – Puedo calcular su trayectoria subespacial con los sensores de largo alcance del Prometeo.

-Adelante.

Un desfile de datos invadió la pantalla. Carter leyó.

-Va a la Tierra – disparó, sintiendo como un nudo de hielo se formaba en su estomago.

Mitchell corrió hasta un panel de control. Presionó un botón.

-¡Puente de Mando a Sala de Maquinas! ¡Hiper-impulsión total! ¡Todo mundo prepárense para saltar al Hiperespacio! ¡YA!

Como un animal obediente, la formidable astronave retrocedió, dio media vuelta y saltó en un flash de luz hacia su nuevo destino…

Mientras viajaban, Mitchell deseó que esta vez llegaran a tiempo.

* * *

**TANITH **

Desperté en una mazmorra.

Era un lugar tenebroso, con poca iluminación y con paredes metálicas reforzadas a prueba de escape. Me dolía el cuerpo y todavía estaba mareado por culpa de la descarga Zat.

…_Ahora si estaba totalmente desarmado… _

Se habían llevado mi brazalete con su cuchilla.

Calculé que de nada me servia, dada la actual situación de las cosas: prisionero, en una nave Goa'uld repleta de clones de Lucifer…

**¡Clones! **

Si mi suposición era correcta (y nada parecía contradecirla) los duplicados estarían efectivamente por todos lados. Podía matar a uno, pero otro ocuparía su lugar, probablemente.

En un lindo lío estaba.

Y sumado a eso, la nave se movía. Podía estar seguro que atravesábamos distancias incalculables a velocidad luz en dirección a la Tierra y su Sol, donde "El Martillo de Lucifer" volvería a demostrar su destructivo poder.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

-Eh, amigo… ¿Necesitas una mano?

Creo que la expresión Tau'ri "me quedé helado" podía aplicarse a ese momento cuando aquella voz, que surgió de lo mas oscuro de la mazmorra, se dirigió a mí.

Muy despacio, me volví para confrontar al dueño de aquellas palabras, temiendo una nueva trampa o tortura de Lucifer. Nada de eso ocurrió. Resultó ser que el que había hablado era un muchacho que se asomaba con expresión curiosa a través de un panel de metal corrido a un costado, en la pared del fondo.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunté.

El chico sonrió.

-¿Eres el famoso prisionero del que tanto hablan, no? Tanith el Cazador.

Me quedé callado. Estudié al chico con la mirada, tratando de evaluar quien demonios era… y por qué me resultaba morbosamente familiar.

Era un muchacho menudo. A lo mínimo de 15 o 16 años de edad y tenia el cabello largo y negro. Vestía con un traje de trabajador, con manchas de aceite pegadas.

De pronto, comprendí lo que me perturbaba y al hacerlo, el asombro me pegó varias cachetadas al rostro…

¡EL CHICO ERA OTRO CLON DE LUCIFER!

-¡Eres un clon! – exclamé.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¡Rayos! Debe ser algo de la nariz… Dicen que es muy parecida a la de él – hizo una pausa. Puso los brazos en jarras y enarcó una ceja – Si, soy un clon de Lucifer… ¡Pero te juro que no heredé ni pizca de su maldad! Ellos dicen que por eso, soy fallado – meneó la cabeza, disgustado - ¡Fallado! ¿Solo por querer divertirme y no tener ganas de matar a medio mundo? ¡Vaya falla!

Del asombro pasé al humor, casi a mi pesar. ¡Un clon juvenil de un déspota espacial que odiaba la guerra! El Universo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Decidí ir a lo más práctico. Después de todo, tenia una misión.

-¿Puedes sacarme de aquí sin que los guardias se enteren?

-¿Bromeas? – señaló a la salida por donde había aparecido – Conozco cada ducto de ventilación o corredor secreto de esta nave. ¡Vamos! Te sacare de aquí.

-Gracias, pero… ¿No tendrás problemas por esto?

Como toda respuesta, el muchacho silbó.

-Si me atrapan, seguramente… pero vivo en las exclusas de aire desde hace meses, así que… - se encogió de hombros mientras penetrábamos en un conducto metálico negro y sucio – Tiene sus ventajas: viajas gratis, robas la comida de la exclusa de la cocina y nadie te dice que hacer… No pido nada mas – se detuvo, como si recordara algo y me tendió una mano - ¡Por cierto! Me llamo L.

-"L" – se la estreché. Sonrió y continuamos la marcha – Es un nombre… muy particular.

-Bueno, en realidad debería ser "Lucifer-13", pero como te darás cuenta, estoy tomando cierta distancia con mi fuente genética original. Además… L suena misterioso. A las chicas podría gustarles… Digo, _si encontráramos_ alguna en esta nave de porquería – bufó, molesto – Desgraciadamente solo somos tú, yo y como cientos de clones-Lucifer en esta nave… Eso sin contar al gordo asqueroso ese… Nerus. ¡Que tipo tan desagradable! Come como un ejército.

Lo sostuve de un hombro. Se detuvo y me miró.

-Necesito que me lleves ante algún intercomunicador espacial. Es MUY urgente que pueda pedir refuerzos entre mis amigos… y advertir a los Tau'ri lo que se viene.

-¿Los Tau'ri? ¿Los de la Tierra?

-Así es.

-¡Claro! Pero me encantaría conocer ese planeta. ¿Tú crees que por allá hay chicas?

Reí.

-Unas cuantas, creo.

Su juvenil rostro se iluminó.

-¡Vamos! No perdamos más tiempo – señaló a una exclusa cercana – Es por aquí…

De camino al intercomunicador espacial, Lucifer-13 (O "L", como decía llamarse) me contó toda su historia y el objetivo de los clones luciferinos…

Todo nació como un plan alternativo de emergencia del Lucifer Original. Entre muchas cosas, previó su derrota a manos del SG-1 y por eso se duplicó mediante tecnología de clonación genética robada a los Asgard hace mucho. El Primer Clon que creó, tenía como objetivo alcanzar la evolución final mediante la Ascensión.

Si el Primer Clon fallaba, debía volver a la Fabrica de Clones (enclavada en un planetoide artificial) y despertar al Segundo, el cual, activaría a todos los demás para ponerse a trabajar en un nuevo plan de venganza…

El plan consistía en la creación de "El Martillo de Lucifer", la súper arma que había visto en acción, construida con la ayuda del Goa'uld Nerus, el Glotón.

-El tipo lo pensó todo – decía L mientras nos arrastrábamos por otro corredor sucio de grasa – Él (me refiero al Original) esta muerto, pero su memoria vive en diferentes copias genéticas… Sea como sea, cualquiera tendría éxito en sus planes en algún momento.

-¿Y que hay contigo?

L había sido creado como cualquier otro clon, me dijo, pero había surgido de la crio-cámara de gestación antes de tiempo. Sumado a su personalidad inestable… fue considerado obsoleto.

Se ordenó su muerte, la que no se llevó a cabo, dado que L escapó y se escondió en la nave, donde había sobrevivido "de contrabando".

La historia era fascinante, pero debió ser interrumpida puesto que habíamos llegado al intercomunicador.

Un solo guardia, enfundado en armadura negra, custodiaba el aparato. Fue fácil tomarlo desprevenido y dejarlo inconsciente. Bajo la mascara de su traje, había otro clon de Lucifer…

Sin obstáculos, manipulé el aparato enviando una señal a los Tau'ri de la Tierra.

…_Ojala pudieran localizarla… _

* * *

**EL SG-1 **

El Prometeo salió del Hiperespacio en la orbita terrestre, solo para encontrarse con la nave pirámide de su enemigo flotando ya en posición…

-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Activen el Alerta Roja! – ordenó Mitchell, mientras la alarma sonaba en el Puente de Mando y una luz rojiza lo iluminaba todo - ¿Situación?

-La nave Goa'uld elevó sus escudos – informó Carter desde su puesto – No hay señales de armas cargándose ni apuntándonos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Seamos los primeros en darle al granuja la bienvenida! – Mitchell se dirigió a un operario del Puente - ¡Carguen torpedos de fotones! ¡Disparen en cuanto estén listos!

-Tenemos una señal radiada desde la nave – Jackson consultó su pantalla – Hum… _esto_… Mejor suspender la orden de disparo, Mitchell.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

-Tanith, el Cazador Tok'ra, esta abordo… y quiere comunicarse.

Mitchell se volvió a toda prisa hacia el operario del Puente.

-¡Cancelen la orden! ¡Aborten los disparos!

-¡Abortados, señor!

-Jackson, ponme con Tanith en pantalla.

-Muy bien. Tanith en línea…

Un monitor se encendió. Con algo de estática, la imagen del Tok'ra apareció ante todos.

-Soy el Coronel Cameron Mitchell, del SG-1…

-Soy Tanith, Coronel Mitchell. Me alegro contactarlos a tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarles…

**Continuara… **


	4. Tres

**"EL MARTILLO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**TANITH **

-El Martillo de Lucifer tiene la capacidad de convertir soles en bombas destructivas devora-planetas – informé a la imagen del Coronel Mitchell. Me llegaba con estática, pero fuerte – Nerus, un Goa'uld renegado, le ha ayudado a construirla.

-¿Nerus? – el Coronel frunció el ceño – Le creíamos muerto, en la nave de Baal. ¿Esta seguro de que es él, Tanith?

-Muy seguro, amigo – recordaba bastante bien el aroma de aquel personaje como para olvidarlo tan rápido – Nerus esta abordo, pero… hay más.

-Dinos.

-Hay… Lucifer tiene cientos de clones suyos aquí. Es todo parte de su plan de trascender a pesar de su muerte. En este momento, ellos ocupan y gobiernan esta nave y preparan el ataque contra la Tierra, destruyendo al Sol.

Mitchell desvió su atención de mí. Alguien a su lado le comentó algo. Aproveché la pausa para volverme a mirar a L. El chico había tomado el arma del soldado caído y custodiaba la puerta más cercana, por si venían refuerzos.

Y yo sabía que vendrían. Lucifer (todos ellos) debía saber en este momento de mi fuga y de la transmisión que estaba haciendo a la nave de los Tau'ri. Me llamaba la atención poderosamente que no la hubieran interceptado, todavía…

-Nosotros sabíamos de un clon de ese granuja – dijo Mitchell, volviendo a hablar conmigo – Ignorábamos que hubiera mas.

-Creame, Coronel. Son cientos. Yo maté a uno, pero tiene muchos de reemplazo. Cuando cae uno, otro ocupa su lugar.

-Muy bien, Tanith. Le sacaremos de ahí… en cuanto podamos fijarlo en el teletransportador que tenemos.

-No podrán – intervino L, acercándose – Con los escudos de la nave levantados, imposible transportar nada afuera.

-¿Y ese quien es?

Apoyé una mano sobre el hombro de L.

-Coronel, este es L y por imposible que parezca, es un clon de Lucifer.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Pero no soy como él! ¿Eh? Yo solo quiero salir de este cacharro de metal y divertirme – se apresuró a decir el muchacho – Quiero ir a la Tierra… ¡Y conocer a muchas chicas!

La cara de Mitchell fue un canto a la confusión. Pobre tipo. No podía culparlo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde – prometió – Ahora, Tanith, lo importante es que salgan de ahí cuanto antes…

La imagen del Coronel desapareció en una lluvia de estática. Lo habían hecho: interrumpieron la transmisión.

-¡Tenemos compañía! – me avisó L, señalando al corredor cercano.

Una tropa de guardias luciferinos se acercaba.

-¡Demonios!

* * *

**EL SG-1 **

Cuando la imagen de Tanith desapareció, Mitchell supo que las cosas se pondrían feas.

-¡Eleven escudos! Carter, ¿algo acerca de cómo podemos hacer el rescate? – preguntó.

-Con los escudos de la nave puestos, imposible. Necesitaríamos que los desconectaran desde allí.

-¡Coronel! ¡Recibimos una nueva señal desde la nave alienígena! – avisó un operario del Puente, sentado delante de su computadora.

-¿Tanith?

-Negativo, señor… mejor vealo usted mismo.

La imagen volvió a la gran pantalla… pero esta vez no era el Tok'ra quien allí se encontraba. En esta ocasión, era una nitidísima toma desde la sala de trono de Lucifer, con el Lord Goa'uld (o una de sus nuevas copias) sentado en él y acompañado por el prominente y difícil desapercibido Nerus, quien parado a su lado, masticaba otra vez una pata de pollo.

-¡Saludos, amigos míos! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto para disfrutar de mi ilustre presencia. Asuntos pendientes requerían mi atención, pero ya estoy con vosotros – dijo, burlándose.

Mitchell se encaró con la imagen del déspota alienígena, furioso hasta la medula.

-¡Maldito engendro del Infierno, hijo de…!

Una salva de carcajadas fue la respuesta que el Coronel recibió de esta muestra de enojo, por parte de los Goa'ulds en la pantalla. En mita de la risotada, Nerus se atragantó con su pollo y tosió ruidosamente…

-Bien, como ya sabrán, hoy veré realizado mis sueños de destruir a los que osaron desafiarme, para siempre…

-¡Ni siquiera eres **el verdadero** Lucifer! ¡Solo eres una burda copia!

Los ojos del villano refulgieron súbitamente, encendidos por la rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo SOY Lucifer! ¡Soy más que cualquiera de ustedes, insectos patéticos! ¡Hoy lo comprobaran al sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes como recompensa por las ofensas cometidas hacia mí en el pasado! ¡Una vez que "El Martillo de Lucifer", mi súper arma destructora de soles se active, su sistema planetario se vera reducido a partículas! ¡Nada quedara de la Tierra ni de sus descendientes, los sucios y apestosos Tau'ri! ¡Este será el FINAL de toda la Humanidad, en un torrente de fuego líquido!

-¡Y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo, ja! – Nerus rió, pero esta vez lo hizo solo. Lucifer se volvió hacia él, disgustado.

-Perdón… Yo… _¿Dije algo malo? _

Carter aprovechó aquel momento para acercarse a Mitchell y susurrarle algo al oído…

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. ¡Tenemos que atacar!

-Lo sé, Sam, pero… ¿Y que hay de Tanith? Sigue abordo, ¿recuerdas?

Carter se mordió el labio inferior, pero dijo aquellas palabras que, una vez salidas de su boca, adquirieron un tinte profético.

-Sé que sonara mal, pero… ¡La Tierra es prioridad! ¡Si no detenemos a Lucifer, una vez que la súper arma detone al Sol, no habrá vuelta atrás!

A Mitchell tomar aquella decisión le era difícil, pero no podía dilatarla por mas tiempo.

Miró rápidamente al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Teal'c asintió, mientras que Jackson también lo hizo. En los rostros de ambos podía ver parte de su propia mortificación por tener que sacrificar una vida para que millones pudieran vivir.

No era una bonita decisión.

-Eleven escudos – ordenó a los operarios del Puente – Corten la comunicación con estos zánganos y carguen armas – se sentó en la silla del capitán del Prometeo – Señores, entramos en guerra.

* * *

**TANITH **

Eran muchos.

El arma que L tenía servia para mantenerlos a raya, pero la tropa clónica nos cercaba cada vez más. En poco tiempo, nos darían caza y exterminarían.

-¡No podemos seguir así! ¡Hay que cambiar de estrategia! – grité, en mitad de los disparos de energía.

-¡Ríndanse! – gritó a su vez el líder de los guardias. No llevaba mascara sobre su negra armadura y el rostro de Lucifer, duplicado hasta el mas pequeño detalle, nos miraba desafiante y sarcástico, desde su cuerpo.

…Fue en ese momento en que la nave se tambaleó…

Los soldados atacantes cayeron al suelo y casi me ocurrió lo mismo, si no me hubiera sostenido de una baranda de metal. A mi lado, L aflojaba uno de los paneles de la pared como vía de escape.

-¡Vamos! – vociferó, indicándome la salida. Disparé una ráfaga de láser a nuestros atacantes y le seguí.

**Habíamos escapado por los pelos. **

En mitad de los ductos, mientras nos arrastrábamos lejos de allí, comprendí que los Tau'ri atacaban la nave, para impedir que la súper arma de Lucifer fuera activada. Algo tenía que hacer y tomé a toda prisa mi decisión…

-L, indicame adonde tienen guardada el arma – le pedí – Es hora de terminar con esto.

-No me digas: vas a destruirla.

-Exacto.

L señaló a un conducto ubicado a mi izquierda, con cierto desgano.

-Es por ahí… pero es un camino sin retorno.

-Lo sé.

El chico pareció consternado.

-Pero… ¿Y la Tierra? Si te vas, ¿Cómo podré ir a la Tierra?

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Mientras yo destrozo ese aparato, necesito que tú desactives los escudos de la nave – lo miré a los ojos – Será riesgoso, pero es **realmente** necesario. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Pan comido. No me insumira ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo… pero, Tanith… ¿Y si no llegas a tiempo?

Meneé la cabeza, sin responder a aquello. Comencé a arrastrarme en la dirección indicada.

-Cuando los escudos se hayan ido, los Tau'ri te sacaran de aquí… y si tenemos éxito, esta pesadilla terminará. Buena suerte, chico… espero verte de nuevo.

* * *

**LUCIFER **

_Estaba furioso. _

_¡Los Tau'ri atacaban su nave! A pesar de saber que el fin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, osaban desafiarlo una y otra vez. Su furia era tal que los haría pagar de una buena vez con sangre. _

_-¿Cuándo falta para que el arma este lista para usar, Nerus? – preguntó a su compañero Goa'uld. _

_Nerus hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. _

_-Como un par de segundos. Una vez que cargue energía estelar en sus cristales, se disparara automáticamente al Sol y… ¡PUM! – dijo, riéndose. _

_Lucifer asintió, complacido. _

_-Me has servido bien, amigo. Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ti. _

_Nerus enrojeció un poco. Sacando su prominente barriga, bajó la vista y trató darse aires de humildad… _

_-Oh, bueno… Yo se lo dije al viejo Baal, ¿sabes? Pero el muy cretino no quiso hacerme caso… ¡Quiso matarme, fíjate! _

_Lucifer no lo estaba escuchando. Mientras el gordezuelo hablaba, el Lord Goa'uld sacaba de entre los pliegues de su túnica una curiosa y bella daga tallada en un metal extraterrestre. _

_-Baal era un tonto. ¡Debió reconocer mi genio cuando pudo! Pero no. ¡Intentó matarme! _

_-Me imagino. _

_Nerus vio aquel puñal extraño que su compañero llevaba entre sus manos. Ahora dirigía la hoja del arma hacia él. _

_-Hey, Lucy… ¿Qué haces? _

_-Cierro nuestro pacto, por supuesto. ¡Ya no te necesito! _

_Nerus retrocedió, aterrorizado. _

_-¡Vamos, Lucy! ¡Deja eso! P-Por favor… ¡Somos amigos! A-Además… - tragó saliva, mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa – Además, sigo siendo muy valioso para ti, ¿recuerdas? _

_Como toda respuesta, Lucifer se abalanzó sobre su gordo cuerpo y enterró la daga en el centro de su pecho. Por una herida abierta, mucha sangre comenzaba a emanar, salpicando el suelo… _

_-Te equivocas… Ya no vales nada. _

_Los ojos de Nerus brillaron, solo un par de segundos, antes de que su asesino lo soltara. Como una montaña de carne, el Goa'uld cayó al piso, en mitad del charco provocado por sus propios fluidos, completamente muerto. _

_Dos clones, vestidos de guardia, se acercaron a la escena. _

_-Saquen ese horrible cadáver de mi vista – ordenó Lucifer – Tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender ahora. _

…_Fuera, en el espacio y mientras este pequeño drama se desarrollaba, la batalla había comenzado…_

**Continuara… **


	5. Cuatro

**"EL MARTILLO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 4 **

**EL SG-1 **

Si bien el Prometeo fue el primero en atacar, la replica no se hizo esperar. De un momento a otro, las dos astronaves se bombardearon con toda la potencia de su artillería.

El Puente de Mando era un hervidero de actividad frenética. Con cada sacudida provocada por una explosión, una lluvia de chispas caía sobre las cabezas de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Mitchell, desde el asiento del capitán, daba órdenes para salvaguardar lo más que podía a la integridad de la nave y de su tripulación, encontrándose ante una tarea de proporciones titánicas que excedía su propia experiencia militar.

Carter, Jackson y Teal'c hacían todo humanamente posible por ayudarle, pero para ellos era también la mas negra de las horas. Los sacudones que envolvían al Prometeo al recibir su escudo ataques directos del enemigo ocasionaban cada vez mas temor entre la gente que trabajaba en ese lugar y hacia pensar, amargamente, que esta vez el orgullo de la flota espacial del SGC no duraría intacto mucho tiempo.

Solo un milagro podría salvarlos a todos ahora.

* * *

**TANITH **

El arma se erguía ante mí como un tótem desafiante de avanzada tecnología. La tenían en un compartimiento especial, de enorme tamaño, con una compuerta de metal que seguramente, se abría hacia el vacío sideral por donde saldría hacia el Sol a cumplir con su cometido de muerte.

Tenia forma de esfera.

En un panel frontal, brillaban unas luces. Por los símbolos que desfilaban por él, podía ver que estaba lista para entrar en acción en un par de segundos, nada más.

No perdí más tiempo. Con la ayuda de una palanca de hierro, separé el panel y me enfrenté al complicado sistema interno de cables, cristales y placas cibernéticas.

Mis conocimientos técnicos eran básicos, pero sabia que por su diseño, el arma usaba aquellos cristales que allí veía para captar la energía estelar que le servia de alimento. Los localicé, entre el mar de circuitos uno por uno, y los arranqué.

…"El Martillo de Lucifer" quedo automáticamente reducido a la inutilidad…

-Pon esos cristales en su sitio, por favor – me dijo una voz tenebrosa a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, enfrentándolo. Lucifer, acompañado de su tropa de clones estaba ahí. Me impedían toda vía de escape posible…

Sonreí y levanté los cristales en mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

Los clones alzaron sus armas, apuntándome.

-¡Entonces morirás! – bramó el Goa'uld, con rabia contenida - ¡Pon esos cristales en su lugar! ¡YA!

No hice caso. Los solté en el piso, donde al caer, se hicieron añicos.

-Acabas de cometer un GRAN error, Tok'ra – Lucifer se dirigió hacia sus guardias - ¡ELIMINENLO!

Estaba preparado. Sabia que iba a morir y rogué que fuera rápido, pero en ese momento se produjo un destello cegador y todo tembló.

-¡Han desconectado los escudos! – oí gritar a alguien y sonreí para mis adentros al entender que L había cumplido con su misión.

-¡Reestablézcanlos! ¡AHORA!

Me complació secretamente ver a Lucifer (solo un mísero clon suyo, en realidad) sudar de los nervios. Aquello era un autentico imprevisto para todos sus planes.

No tuvieron tiempo de restablecer los escudos… ni tan siquiera, de volver a amenazarme, porque en ese momento fui teleportado fuera de la nave por los Tau'ri, lejos de su alcance…

* * *

**EL SG-1 **

La tripulación del Prometeo no podía creer su suerte.

Cuando los escudos de la Ha'tak enemiga se fueron, Mitchell dio la orden de proceder a la localización y teleportación de Tanith y su compañero juvenil.

Esta rápida acción fue premiada con la rematerializacion del Tok'ra en el Puente de Mando, donde finalmente se veía reunido con sus salvadores y colegas…

-Bienvenido abordo – lo saludó el Coronel – Le hemos sacado a usted y al chico a tiempo, parece. ¿Esta bien?

-Coronel, el arma de Lucifer ha sido neutralizada. Ya no puede ir a su Sol y destruirlo – Tanith, viéndose a salvo, decidió que la primera prioridad era informar todo lo necesario para vencer al enemigo – Los escudos han sido totalmente desconectados también, pero me temo que no será por mucho… cuando salí de allí ya estaban intentando restablecerlos.

Mitchell miró a sus compañeros del SG-1.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Borremos a esa rata y a todas sus copias de la existencia!

-¡Preparando torpedos! ¡Armas listas! – exclamó Carter, desde su consola.

-¡Disparen!

Las cargas explosivas salieron del Prometeo, impulsadas a toda velocidad hacia la nave pirámide. Con un fogonazo tremendo, dieron en el blanco…

**La nave enemiga desapareció tragada por una bola de luz de tamaño impresionante. Desde la Tierra, cualquier observador casual solo vería el destello como una nueva y repentina estrella en el firmamento del anochecer.**

La visión de la victoria final fue contemplada en directo desde el Puente de Mando y recibida con un júbilo tremendo.

¡Al fin!

**Lucifer y todas sus copias habían sido destruidos para siempre. **

La batalla había terminado.

* * *

**TANITH Y EL SG-1 **

**(Tiempo después) **

El General Landry leyó el informe completo de la misión y asintió, satisfecho. Nos encontrábamos en el interior del cuartel subterráneo del SGC, en una sala para conferencias y tanto yo, como el SG-1 y L ocupábamos lugares ante la mesa.

-Muy bien – Landry depositó el informe sobre la mesa. Nos miró – Con la amenaza de Lucifer terminada, creo que volvemos a nuestras actividades normales, parece – hizo una pausa, pensativo - ¿Están seguros en verdad que realmente…?

-La nave fue destruida hasta la ultima partícula- dijo la Coronel Carter – No hubo transporte de emergencia de ella ni teleportacion de ningún tipo, señor.

-Además – intervine – gracias a la ayuda de L, sabemos la dirección del planetoide donde esta la Fabrica de Clones. Si no me equivoco, en estos momentos el Alto Consejo Tok'ra envió a un destacamento a destruir el lugar pieza por pieza.

-Crealo, señor. Lucifer es historia – Mitchell se sentía complacido. No era para menos. Comandó con suma eficacia una batalla peligrosa contra una nave madre Goa'uld y salio con su tripulación intacta. Si eso no es un mérito, pues…

En aquel momento de la charla, L (el ultimo clon de Lucifer, técnicamente hablando) se removió inquieto en su asiento.

Landry fijó su atención en él.

-Jamás lo hubiéramos podido lograr sin tu ayuda- le dijo – Te estamos agradecidos por todo, chico.

-Hey, solo cumplí con mi deber… Además, tenia que venir a la Tierra… para conocer chicas, digo, je.

El comentario irreverente del muchacho hizo que todo el SG-1 pusiera diferentes expresiones. Por mi parte, en lo personal, me costó bastante mantener la seriedad y no echarme a reír.

-Podrás hacerlo, hijo, pero quiero ser franco contigo – Landry se encaró con él – Te harán algunas pruebas… Test y esas cosas. Sé que no será bonito ni rápido, pero… compréndenos, es que provienes de una fuente genética un tanto… _uh_… _este_… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Ya, ya… lo entiendo – L bufó, divertido ante la cara del General – Mi pasado me condena. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Pasare todas las pruebas que quieran, señor, con tal de poder tener una vida tranquila más o menos en su planeta.

-Así será, chico… Yo mismo te lo prometo – Landry se puso de pie. Todos le imitamos – Tanith, ha sido un placer trabajar con usted en esta misión – dijo, dirigiéndose a mí – Ojala su viaje de regreso con los Tok'ra sea agradable.

-General, el placer de luchar a su lado ha sido mío – repliqué, estrechándole la mano – Estaremos en contacto.

L se me acercó. Nos miramos un rato en silencio.

¡Que irónico que era el Universo! El ultimo clon de Lucifer y no había heredado ni pizca de la maldad de su progenitor. Quizás era una buena señal… Algo que indicaba que las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas.

-Chico, cuídate, ¿quieres?

-Ya sabes que es lo mejor que sé hacer – se rió – Suerte, Tanith.

Estiró su mano hacia mí. Yo decidí abrazarlo, a modo de despedida.

Unos momentos mas tarde, fui conducido a la sala de embarque del StarGate, en donde ya el Portal me llevaría hasta casa…

Mientras el anillo giraba marcando símbolo tras símbolo, no pude dejar de pensar en las vidas perdidas desde que esta historia comenzó.

Tanabris.

Ayleen.

Un sistema solar entero desaparecido, como legado de terror de un enemigo que ahora si, estaba derrotado para siempre.

Esta había sido quizás la misión más difícil y más dolorosa que tuve que enfrentar, pero valió la pena. Valió la pena si podía contar con seres como L, que podían torcer el destino de maldad que venia de sus genes. Valió la pena si después de tantas perdidas, el horror no se repetiría más.

Suspiré y cuando el resplandor del Portal abierto me permitió el paso, lo crucé con un sentimiento de esperanza en mi alma…

Las cosas tendrían que ir bien.

* * *

**L **

_Lo vio partir por uno de los vidrios de la cabina de control del StarGate. _

_Sonrió, pero lo hizo secretamente. No era tan tonto para demostrar a la vista de todos sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones. _

_Querían hacerle pruebas. No le importaba, las pasaría a todas. _

_Ante sus ojos, solo era un pobre muchacho, un pequeño clon defectuoso. Incluso, sus compañeros genéticos lo habían marginado, considerándolo torpe e inútil. _

_Obsoleto. _

_¿Obsoleto? _

_Ja. _

_Ninguno se dio cuanta nunca. Ninguno se daría cuenta nunca. A si como había manipulado en secreto su pasaje de viaje a la Tierra, también manipularía a todos los que le rodeaban. A diferencia de sus compañeros clones, él sabia perfectamente como debía manejarse, como conducirse. _

_¡La Tierra era un mundo tan bello! _

_Un planeta con un potencial increíble. ¡Había que estar demente para querer destruirla! _

_Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que le habían preparado, la sonrisa interna de L se ensanchó hasta el infinito. En la Tierra él podía lograr muchas cosas… _

_Las religiones (todas, no importaban cuantas hubiera) serian su campo de acción. _

_El mundo pronto conocería a su Salvador…_

… _y le adoraría eternamente. _

FIN


End file.
